


Win-Win

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Darkfic, F/M, POV First Person, Pre-PS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's thoughts at a Sorting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win

_Metamorphmagus_.

 

The word rings in my ears.

 

I look to my left.  I wonder if Filius is even aware he made the comment. 

 

I watch the girl as she takes a seat, but I don’t see her.

 

Three years.  Has it only been that long?  Feels like a lifetime.  An eternity in purgatory.  Every night I see her in my dreams.  The girl looks nothing like her.

 

But she could. 

 

No need to rush.  I can wait a few years more.  Enough time to let her develop.  Enough time to let her learn what a woman should look like.  Enough time to terrorize her until she would do anything I say just to avoid my wrath.

 

_Hufflepuff_.

 

She takes the hat off and I smirk.  Too easy. 

 

A plan forms in my mind, the pieces sliding easily into place.  An old school photo . . . a careful Obliviate . . . and a good excuse.

 

Oh, I hope she’s terrible at Potions.

 

_Tonks_.

 

The name finally registers as Bellatrix’s infuriated voice runs through my head.

 

So, her mother was the good sister.  Black’s favorite cousin.

 

My face remains stony, but inside I’m elated.

 

Win-win. 


End file.
